Critical Recovery
by Ms. S Rose
Summary: After Al gets his body back, he must recover in the hospital. In the hospital, he meets a young girl named Florin who has awoken from a coma. Their bond grows strong during recovery and Al learns that Florin (an OC of mine) needs a friend and that he needs her too. (Rated M for language and eventual lemon)
1. Mind and Body

(Note: The girl in this story is different from Sloane. She is not Sloane from, "Alchemy is a Science" and she has nothing to do with Sloane. This is Florin. Completely different. Please be kind and considerate.)

(The following few lines in italics here are actual lines form the series from when Al got his body back. If you haven't gotten this far in the series, I would wait and finish before reading this story. Enjoy!)

"_Welcome back." Hohenheim stretched out his hand to his weak, scrawny son he hadn't seen in years._

"_Home at last," Alphonse took his father's hand. "It's so warm."_

(End of lines from this moment in the show)

"Al…we need to get you to a hospital. You have a lot of recovery to do." Ed rubbed his brother's bare back and wrapped him in a cloak.

"You're right." Al glanced up at the clouds and smiled.

Al felt himself become dizzy from exhaustion and lay down to sleep. Major Armstrong hoisted the young skin-and-bones boy onto his shoulder and escorted Ed to a military vehicle. After Ed strapped himself in, Major Armstrong gave Al over to him, carefully and instructed the driver to take the brothers to the military's hospital. After waving to the Major, Ed looked down at his sleeping brother.

"You're going to be just fine." Ed himself drifted off to sleep after the exhausting trip through the Gate to find his brother.

"Mr. Elric, we have arrived." Edward woke up, groggy and looked at the white building with countless windows.

Al, still sleeping, twitched and Ed smiled. He unbuckled and took his brother in his arms. The driver accompanied him to the desk who explained the situation (leaving out some details) to the head nurse. She nodded and swooped up a wheelchair. Ed gently set his brother in it and began walking with a different nurse past a sign that says, 'Critical Recovery' a few doors down, the nurse wheels Al into a room with two beds. An extremely pale girl is soundly sleeping in one of them, or so it seems.

The nurse noticed Ed's looks at the young white-blonde girl, "She's in a coma. She might not wake up. Human interaction is good for coma patients so, if you don't mind, your brother will room with her."

"I don't mind at all. Al loves people so I doubt he'd mind. I just want him to get better." Ed stared intently at his resting brother that was now being covered in blankets by the nurse.

"I will have a doctor come in and fully assess Alphonse, shortly. I'm Stefan by the way. Are you in charge of his care?"

"I guess so…" Ed mumbled and stared at his thumbs.

"Alright. I'll get Dr. Keller after I do some tests." The nurse nodded at Edward and left.

The same young male nurse took Al's blood, blood pressure, urine (he put a bed pan down after collecting it in case Al had to go again), temperature and whipped out a stethoscope for breathing and heart beat. He recorded this information on the clip board and left the room again.

"You're going to get better soon buddy. Don't worry." Ed whispered, smiling while his brother slept soundly.

Moments later, a knock came at the door. Before Ed could answer, a large, lumberjack-like man grinned and shook Ed's hand. He introduced himself as Dr. Keller and examined Al's clipboard. He nodded and chewed his lip.

"Well," his voice was booming like Armstrong's but more gruff, "Your brother will make a recovery for sure. But, we'll need to restore his body back to normal. He's very weak and will need help gaining back full athletic movement. But don't worry, Edward is it?" Ed nodded, "Yes Edward, Alphonse will recover. You can visit him anytime you like unless he is in critical condition. But right now, he is looking good." The burly man smiled and his tree bark colored beard smiled as well.

"Thanks doctor." Ed shook his mighty hand and then sat back down.

"How's it going Ed?" Colonel Roy Mustang's voice fills the room.

"Colonel?" Ed stood up, "It's going. Al is going to have a nice recovery. Not a quick one but, a sure one." Roy stared at Al's sleeping body.

Havoc and Riza made their way in and each gave Ed hugs. Expressing their support, they brought a card signed by the military to promote recovery. Ed placed it right on the bedside table. A nurse came in to hook Al up to an IV. Ed couldn't look because he's terrified of needles. Suddenly, after the injection, Al woke up.

"Wha-….where?" His eyes felt glossy and he yawned.

"You're in the hospital Al. You are going to recover here." Ed gave a full teeth showing grin.

"Who…who is she?" Alphonse pointed to the young girl in the coma.

"Not sure really. She's in a coma so I don't think she'll bug you." Ed tried to make light of the situation but it made Alphonse frown.

"She wouldn't bother me. I want her to be okay. I've never met her but…I want her to wake up." Al clenched his hands.

"Maybe she can be like a plant!" Havoc chimed in, "Maybe if you talk to her Al, she'll grow stronger and wake up." Everyone in the room, except Al, looked at Havoc like they were going to punch him.

"I think I will talk to her. What's her name?" Riza checked her chart.

"Florin. Florin Arcos. She is from the mountain region in the East. She has tuberculosis. But it seems she is not contagious anymore. Now she's in a coma from all the body turmoil. Good God." Riza grimaced and looked at the pale girl.

_She looks like a sleeping angel._ Al thought to himself

Hearing footsteps, Riza quickly put the clipboard back and coughed quietly.

"Al, we have to get going. Edward, we need you too." Ed nodded.

Alphonse gave him the thumbs up and waved. After multiple well wishes, the door closed. He felt so alone. He looked at Florin and smiled.

"Hi…I'm Alphonse Elric…I know you can't hear me but, I'd like to be able for you and I to have conversations. I hope Havoc is right about the plants. I heard about some study like that." He started to count the ceiling tiles.

"I wonder what your voice sounds like. What do you like to do?"

Nothing. No response. Not that he expected one.

"Are you in pain?" Again, nothing.

Al sighed and laid back, he counted the ceiling again until his eyes shut.

(If you think I should continue with this story, tell me in the reviews! Eventually, I will wrap up "Alchemy is a Science" by the way. Not quite yet though.)


	2. Baths and Curtains

(I've never had a sassy black character so, here we go. Someone wanted one, so I'm adding Monique. If you are black, I'm sorry if you find it offensive. She is comic relief and just for fun. I based her off of Bubbie from "The Misadventures of Flapjack")

(Note: Ninsoare is the Romanian word for snowfall. Florin (which means Flower for a male) is Romanian but since Romania doesn't exist in FMA, she is from the Ninsoare Mountains.)

(Another note: I'm trying to stay time period accurate. Some things were not invented yet, like the heart rate monitor. But, if I add something not time period appropriate on accident, let it go please. Any names of medications are real names and are used accordingly but may not be time period appropriate. [I'm trying here, people! SORRY FOR ALL THE NOTES!])

After an hour of trying to talk to Florin, a knock came at the door. A chubby black woman waddled in and looked Al up and down.

"Child, who you talking to? This girl is in a coma!" She chuckled and checked Florin's pulse.

"Who…are you?" Al scratched the back of his head.

"I am your main nurse. Monique. Now, I need to get you in a gown soon. I know you're naked. But honey, I'll be seeing you naked a lot so don't be embarrassed." Monique pursed her lips and unraveled a gown.

She told him to go to the bathroom. But when Al arrived at the bathroom, he realized he forgot how to stand and pee. Thinking for awhile, he remembered and carefully aimed. Going to the bathroom actually felt amazing. He hadn't done it in years. He chuckled to himself when he thought about how happy he was to mark his territory. He flushed and washed his hands and went back to the bed, dragging the IV pole with him. He realized how tired he is. Monique rubbed his fragile back.

"Thanks Monique." His face felt free and he touched his skin.

"I think I should give you a bath, Al." He nodded and she motioned for him to follow her.

He slowly followed the sassy woman to a room filled with simple bathtubs. She started some warm bath water while he tried to remember what water felt like. Monique snapped her fingers in his face when she realized he was spacing out. He awkwardly took off the cloak and covered his 'parts' and she howled with laughter.

"Child, I don't have hots for you. You don't need to hide. I need to make sure you're fully scrubbed up." Al blushed heavily and uncovered and stepped into the hot water.

"Ahhh…" He grinned and Monique smiled.

"Alright. Now, I'll wash your hair.

Al dipped his head back in the water and felt the water flow through his locks. Monique had shampoo on her hands and started to massage his scalp. The sensation made his skin prickle and he couldn't stop smiling at the feeling. After some scrubbing, she dunked his head back under and washed out the soap. Then, she grabbed a sponge and drizzled some soap on top of it. She gently rubbed the sponge on his body and Al felt so squeaky clean. Monique rinsed him off and laughed at his eagerness to touch his clean skin.

"Calm down, Al. Let's get that gown on." Al got up and wiped himself with the towel she handed him.

He pulled on the fresh boxers she gave him and Monique helped him in the gown. Suddenly, a man's voice called out.

"MONIQUE! WE NEED YOU! FLORIN WOKE UP!" Monique's face twisted in shock.

"Just wait here!" Then, she raced as fast as her chubby legs could take her.

"BU-" Al put his hand up and then realized she won't listen to him.

He slowly made his way back over to his room but he couldn't find a path to his bed because of all the doctors and nurses that flooded room.

"Get her some Isoniazid!"

"She needs a new IV!"

"Don't spill her bed pan!"

Nurses rushed in and out of the room, carrying medicines and fresh blankets and clothes. Finally, doctors started to leave sporadically and nurses crawled back to their office. Al finally walked in and young, pale Florin was getting her fresh gown tied by Monique while new blankets and sheets were changed on her bed by another nurse. The nurse left and Monique noticed Alphonse standing at the entrance.

"What you doing staring, boy?" She beckoned for him to come in and Florin looked down.

"Florin, honey, this is Al. He is your room mate." Al meekly waved and flashed a grin.

"I see. Are we finished here?" Florin muttered.

"Yes, now go ahead and sit back down. I'll get some food." Monique scooted out and Florin crawled back into bed and Al went to his accordingly.

A curtain had been drawn between the beds while Alphonse took his bath.

"It's nice to meet you Florin. That's an interesting name. Where are you from?" Florin kept her head down.

"Ninsoare Mountains. It's outside of this area." Florin had a strong accent but, Al could understand it.

"I've never been there. I heard it's beautiful. What does Florin mean?" Florin coughed heavily into a tissue.

"It means 'flower'. But it's a boys' name." Al noticed her hacking cough.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" Alphonse cringed watching her shadow contort from coughing so hard.

"I'm fine. I'm not contagious either. I have tuberculosis." Florin sniffed her nose and lay back against her pillow.

She pulled the blankets up and readjusted her IV. Though it was warm in the room, the blanket provided security. Florin wondered how much she missed in the outside world.

"Oh…I was sealed in a suit of armor." Al tried to make it sound normal.

"Blood Rune? My culture invented that." His eyes widened at Florin's words.

"Well, thank your culture for me because I would be dead without it!" He laughed slightly.

"Aww! You two are making friends!" Florin turned away from Alphonse, even though he couldn't see her.

"Shu-shut up Monique! He's just asking questions." Monique crowed with laughter.

"Girl you need to calm down! He's a nice boy!" Al blushed at her compliment.

"Monique, come here. I'm embarrassed." Monique went closer to hear Florin's worry.

Al turned his head and stared out the window. He didn't notice the nature before. A tree stretched towards the sun and whistled in the breeze. Green grass spread itself densely throughout the space and he noticed ladybugs buzzing around.

"Monique…won't he think my skin and eyes and well…my whole body is weird?"

"Honey, he was in a suit of armor for years. I doubt you look any weirder than he did. Plus, your pigment problem isn't your fault. Don't be shy. You both need human contact to make recovery work. I have faith in both of you." Monique kissed Florin's white hair.

The large woman pulled the curtain away and gestured for Florin to look at Alphonse. Al tried to anticipate what was so odd about her. Florin had the blanket over her head. Monique sighed and pulled off the blue fabric.

"I'm albino. I don't have much skin pigment." Florin opened her sad eyes and stared at Al.

She had light violet eyes that baffled the alchemist. He had never seen eye like that before. Her white hair fell down her back in straight lines. Florin's skin looked like porcelain. She looked fake to him.

"_They're beautiful." _His eyes fluttered at the sight of her lavender orbs.

"Don't stare!" Florin hid under the blanket again.

Al shook his head, not realizing he was staring. Monique chewed her lip and waddled over to him.

"I didn't mean to stare…"

"I know honey. She's very insecure. She may seem cold but she really does have a heart. Please be Florin's friend. She needs one." Al nodded and Monique left.

"Do you want to play a game…?" Alphonse tried to get her to communicate.

"…Do I have to get out from the blanket?" Her voice was muffled from the blanket.

"You don't have to. All we do is take turns asking each other questions."

"Okay…fine…me first."

"Why do you want to be so nice to me?" She twitched after speaking.

"Your eyes are so sad. You seem like you need a friend, Florin. By the way, I think your eyes are beautiful and unique."

Florin peaked out from the blanket. "You think so?"

Al nodded and she hid back under the blanket.

"Why are you so insecure?"

"You'd be insecure too if you looked like me. I've always been a loser."


	3. Down the Mountain

(Note: I got the comparison Al does in his head from "Naruto". Don't complain to me because I am already acknowledging it. Thank you. Enjoy!)

(Second Note: My Romanian is very rough and I am using a translator. I got the name, Florin, from a Romanian guy I know. It's a nice name.

"Florin, I don't think you're a loser."

"You know nothing about me Alphonse. You know I'm a freaky albino who woke up from a coma."

Al frowned. He wants to know more about her and become her friend. He imagined all these potential back stories for her. Before he got too caught up, a knock came at the door. His brother burst in, cheerful as ever, along with Winry and Pinako. Al grinned wildly and opened his arms for hugs which, he received. He saw Florin look over with tears in her eyes. She put her head back under the blanket.

"She woke up?" Ed whispered to Al.

"Yeah. Don't talk to her. She's not in a good mood." Al whispered back.

Cheerful conversations with accompanying food lit up Al's world. Food never tasted so great. Warm morsels filled his stomach but he wanted to eat more. He loved feeling their hands. Human contact. It felt wonderful and he felt so glad to be around his family. Ed made some jokes to lighten Al up and Pinako left tubs of food by his bed for him to eat later. Winry made Al a small souvenir of his armor, a Flamel symbol made of the armor. Also, Winry framed the scrap of metal containing the Blood Rune at the Rockbells' house. Al found this all so flattering but he couldn't help feel bad for Florin.

"Hey there! I'm Ed! Al's brother!" Edward had extended his hand to the blanket lump.

The lump rustled and slowly uncurled. A dainty hand stretched out and Florin muttered her name.

"Hey come on out! No need to be shy!" Winry smiled and trotted to her bed and Pinako sighed.

"I…I don't want to. Please leave me alone." The blanket shifted slightly.

Ed and Winry looked at Al who nodded. He mouthed, 'Leave her alone.' And, disappointed, the two blondes left the young girl alone. Feeling guilt, Florin carefully unraveled and sat up.

"I-I shouldn't have been so rude." Florin hung her head again, careful for the others to not see her eyes.

"Florin, these are all kind people. Don't worry. They won't judge you." Al smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Slowly, she lifted her head and gave a meek smile. Winry's pupils widened and Ed gaped.

"Woah…what's wrong with you?" Ed asked concerned.

"Brother! Leave her alone! Don't ask her that!" Al yelled at his brother while tears pricked in Florin's light eyes.

"He's right, Al. There's something wrong with me. I'm albino. I have very little skin pigment. I'm a freak. Tuberculosis hasn't made it any better." Winry slapped Ed on the back of the head.

"Damnit Ed you're such a jerk! Florin I-" Winry touched Florin's hand and Florin yanked away.

"Don't touch me. Please. Stay away." Tears began to flow slowly.

A coughing fit hacked at Florin and Winry backed away slowly. Al pointed to the door. Pinako gave him a kiss and told him she'd have Ed apologize. Al wasn't mad at her so he gave her a kiss on the cheek. The trio left and Al gave a deep sigh. He got up and grabbed tissues from his bed since Florin just ran out. He started to dab her face and Florin looked petrified.

"As I said, don't touch me. I'm a freak." Florin coughed into Al's tissue.

Blood spattered on the cotton softness of the tissue. Al stared at it and threw it away, swiftly. He pushed the hair out of her face and her lip kept quivering. She explained that she was so upset because she doesn't have a family to visit her. No love. She kept crying and Al sat by her side.

"Is it okay if I give you a hug?" She hesitantly nodded and cried harder when he wrapped his arms carefully around her.

"It will be just fine. You can count on me. Don't worry." Al whispered and Florin shook.

She blew her nose and took deep breathes. Monique noticed her wracking body and rushed in. Al explained and oxygen was given to the young girl. Florin closed her eyes and focused on her breathe. She remembered the trip down the mountain to the hospital. She died for a moment but was brought back somehow. After being in the hospital for a few days, she slipped into a coma. Even though people talked to her during her coma, Florin was alone.

After Al went back to his own bed, Florin looked at Monique. "Monique, can I take a bath? I feel dirty from not bathing for so long." She nodded and grabbed a wheelchair.

"I can do it!" Florin pushed Monique away.

She took a couple of steps and then fell forward. Monique scolded her and picked her up. Placing her into the wheelchair. Monique told Al to not be too headstrong like Florin. Florin pouted the whole way to the bath. Al stared out the window. He started to frown realizing that he knows how to feels to lose parents. But then, he did a mental comparison. He imagined both himself and Florin. Both sad but then, as the thought continues, Al's brother appears, as does Winry, Pinako, Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc and Riza Hawkeye and others. Yet, Florin had no one. But Al decided to be that someone for her. When, Florin's wheelchair rolled back in, Al snapped out of his vision. Florin, decided to go round two, got up and slipped. Her gown, not yet tied flew off. Al couldn't help but look.

"Don't look pervert!" Florin covered her medium sized breasts and was safe down south due to panties.

Monique quickly shielded her and helped her put on a bra and her gown as well as her new IV. Monique gave Al a look which caused him to shutter. But she smiled and he took a breath from relief. Florin dove back into bed and wrapped herself in blankets again. She began to brush her hair and became frustrated.

"I don't remember how to braid my hair! Gah!" She almost threw the hairbrush until Al spoke up.

"I know how. I've seen my brother do it to his own hair a million times. I can do it for you."

"I-I can do it!" She aggressively tried and again and failed miserably.

Al laughed and walked over to her bed and grabbed the brush. Florin submitted to him and crossed her arms. He brushed her hair and felt it on his hands. Soft. Smooth. He had forgotten what nice hair felt like. Well, the only nice hair on a woman he had ever felt was his mother's. But still, he smiled to himself. After it was fully brushed, he began braiding. When she sensed his final braid, she handed over a hair tie and he finished off the braid. She also handed him a ribbon. A light purple ribbon that matched her eyes. He took it carefully and tied it in a nice bow around the hair tie.

"Thanks…" She mumbled.

"You're welcome."

"Your nails are really long." She pointed it out and he hadn't noticed.

"Let me trim them for you." She sat up and carefully walked over to him, relying on her newly hooked up IV pole. She went into the nearby drawer and found nail clippers. Al's hand was placed in hers. Florin concentrated and carefully clipped down each nail. She offered to do his feet too and he obliged. When she finished that, she smiled at him. When he thanked her, she put her hand up and told him not to worry about it.

"Can we play the game again?" Florin asked while getting under the blankets again.

"Sure. It's your turn." Al smiled at finally scratching the surface of Florin's mysterious persona.

"Right…um…" She decided to sit up. "Why did you deal with a Blood Rune?" She scratched her neck.

"My brother, the blond guy, and I tried to bring our dead mother back to life. He lost his arm and leg and I lost my whole body. He sealed my soul into a suit of armor. We both just got our bodies back." Al chewed his lip remembering the failed transmutation.

"I see. How unfortunate. But I bet you both learned a lot in your struggle. Your turn." Florin closed her eyes for a moment.

"Ummm…do you know alchemy?" Florin shook her head, looking slightly hurt.

"No. I don't get involved in that. Though I am an excellent potioneer. I can create a concoction for anything. Except for tuberculosis I guess." She frowned.

Al frowned as well and sighed. He looked over at her body. Her arms were like winter white twigs and the veins painted blue and green streams on the skin. She almost looked like a ghost. Her eyes seemed like the only part of her with real color. The light purple looked so innocent and peaceful.

"Right. My turn. Umm…What's your favorite color?" Florin smiled slightly.

"Blue."

"Blue is nice. Mine's mint green. Specific I know." Al pondered the color and shrugged.

"Where's your family?" He regretted asking.

Florin hung her head, mouth twitching at the corners. "My family is dead. I was an only child as well. They were killed by State Alchemists." Al gasped, "They wanted to take them during Ishval for imprisonment. The alchemists thought my parents were involved with the Ishvalan uprising. When they refused to leave me behind as a toddler, they were struck down. I'll never forget what my father said to me as he died." She grabbed tissues and blew her nose.

"He said, 'Florin, sunteți palid să eclipseze întunericul." She spoke so flawlessly in her native language. She then translated.

"You are pale to outshine the darkness." She smiled and tears rode over the bumps of her flushed cheeks.

"Wow…that's so…I don't have words for it." Al scratched his leg, in thought.

"Yeah…I know. My village took me in and cared for me. But then, that jackass elder thought I was cursed because of my albino skin and left me out in the cold unkempt areas. I developed TB from the unsanitary conditions. Seeing as I was contagious, they put me in a cart and took me here. Sorry for rambling." Florin had a straight poker face.

"No…don't be sorry. It's interesting. Er I mean, it's sad but I'm glad I know. I'm so sorry that happened."

"Don't feel bad for me. It's a waste of your time. I don't feel bad for you at all. You made a stupid mistake." Al clenched his fists as her words cut him. "But, I respect your tenacity and I understand why you did it. For the love of a mother."


	4. Stretching

For a week, the sun rose and fell like Florin's deep, troubled breaths. She mostly coughed while Al slept. But sometimes, he could catch her talking in her sleep. She mumbled words in her first language that he could not comprehend. She looked frustrated constantly, but her face relaxed in her sleep. Al's theory was that she got away from her troubles in her sleep. She still has a hard time walking but often refuses help. Florin self-proclamation:

"I'm a Do-It-Yourself girl!"

Monique would scold her, telling her that her body is too weak, even though she is a lot better. Plus, Florin hasn't walked in months. She has trouble with balance and having strength. But today, she has had enough.

"Alright. Let's go Florin." Al heard Florin motivate herself.

"Florin, be careful."

"Shut up Al. Let me do this." Al sighed after her bark.

She wiggled her toes and placed the pads of her feet on the ground. Then she leaned forward. She pushed her bum off the bed and stood up. She took a step and wobbled slightly. Florin took a deep breath and took another step. Al crept over to her, just in case she would fall. And Florin certainly did. Al dove onto his knees and caught the falling girl. She looked up at his concerned face and smiled. For just a moment. Then she blushed heavily.

"Ge-Get off! I can handle this!" She pushed away and crawled to her bed.

Though Al felt weak, he did his best to lift her onto her mattress. She muttered a thanks and Al went to his bed as well.

"Physical therapy starts today, babies. Get up." Monique peaked her head in.

She pushed in a wheelchair and loaded Florin into it. Another nurse added Al to a wheelchair and the group made their way to a large room that was built for rehabilitation. Exercise machines were spread out and soft mats covered parts of the floor. Mirrors covered the walls with some exceptions of motivational posters. Al chewed his lip remembering how hard it will be to be fully functioning again. Florin got up from the wheelchair and straggled over to a set of wooden parallel bars about 3 feet off the ground. She gripped the bars with both hands and began walking and scooting along.

"Florin, honey. Let me he-" Monique held up her hands.

"NO! I'm doing it see?" Florin smirked to herself.

Al watched in awe and began to get up himself. Monique tried to give him a look but he scrambled over and joined Florin.

Together they scrambled around the bars, slipping on some occasions. Florin even let out a laugh when Al bumped into her.

"This is cute and all but babies we gotta do some stretching." Monique pursed her lips and then smiled.

She helped Al and Florin over to two yoga mats on the ground, side by side. Suddenly, a young brunette peaked her head in the door.

"Are these the two I'm helping?" She walked in the room.

Al's eyes ogled. She's tall and thin with a fit figure. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes smiled at Monique who began explaining some sort of medical thing to the woman. Florin noticed Al's internal drooling and smacked him. Anger heated in her stomach.

"She's a woman not a painting. Stop staring!" Al grimaced and stared at his feet.

"Hi Florin! And Alphonse right?" The woman extended her dainty hand to Al.

He took it and stuttered, "Cal-Call me Al. Ni-nice to meet you."

She grinned perfect white teeth and began teaching a stretch.

"Now, we're going to try and touch our toes like this." The woman faced the mirror and bent over, dangling her fingertips on her toes.

Al stared at her bum and felt a strange occurrence in his boxers. He remembered this happening multiple times to his brother.

_An erection…?_

He felt stupid thinking about it and it grew thicker when he continued to stare while his body attempted to go through the motion of touching his toes. Florin had her palms to the ground the woman clapped.

"Wow! A real stretch huh Florin?" Floring scoffed.

"I did a lot of acrobatic stuff in my village's circus…" Florin muttered and inhaled loudly.

"Still having trouble Al?" The woman put her hand of Al's back causing him to shutter.

"I..I have to pee!" Al shot up and sprinted out of the room.

His muscles burned from the inactivity but he managed to stumble into a bathroom. He pulled down his boxers and grabbed his erection. He groaned at the touch and began to rub it. That was what felt right to him. He began thinking about the woman doing it for him and his length thickened more. He closed his eyes and enjoyed a fantasy when suddenly, the door shot open.

"Wha-" Florin looked down at him with her now widening violet eyes. "What…ARE YOU DOING PERVERT!?"


	5. Perversion

(Sorry for not updating! Technical and health problems! But I will be updating now! I am sorry for the excessive dialogue in this.)

Frozen in the top head. Limp at the other.

"I uh…" He blinked slowly

Florin's eyes swarmed with anger and the hornets unleashed from her mouth, "ALPHONSE ELRIC SHE IS A HUMAN BEING. SHE DOES NOT WANT TO REPRODUCE WITH YOU! YOU ARE FILTH!"

Crunch.

Numb.

Throbbing.

All in a matter of seconds. But the seconds took an hour each in Al's head. Why was he being punished for doing something that felt so good? There was some poster about it in the hospital.

_Masturbation._

That had such a horrible name in his mind. But then another punch took him back to reality.

"FLORIN WHATCHU DOIN' TO MAH OTHER BABY!?" Monique howled and grabbed at the frail young girl.

"He was…TOUCHING HIMSELF! PERVING OVER THE LADY!" Monique sighed at Florin's exclamation.

"Florin honey, this is totally normal. He was kept in a suit of armor for the good Lord's sake! He never experienced arousal. Don't hurt him for doing something normal." She walked Florin back to the physical therapist.

Al put his shriveled member away and sat there. The tears streamed down his face. Embarrassment. He felt a presence.

"Come here child. We're taking you back to your bed." Monique appeared with a wheel chair.

Alphonse loaded himself in the stiff chair and dazed off, unable to look anywhere but the floor.

"Honey, what happened is normal of boys your age. It's puberty. I know you never went through it. Ask your brother! He actually wanted to visit in an hour. I told him to come if that's okay with you."

Al just nodded. He couldn't believe he missed out on the amazing feeling of touching himself. What else had he missed out on?

_Sex_

Sex was supposedly better than touching himself. He wondered how he is supposed to have sex with a girl. He felt like such a child not knowing any of this.

"Honey, if you ever feel the urge to do that, just pull the curtain and go under the blankets. I will explain what happened to Florin and she WILL apologize. Now why don't you relax? I'll bring you some snacks and water."

"Thanks Monique." She kissed his cheek and he laid the blanket on his lap.

He kept smoothing the wrinkles until he heard the pads of bare feet approaching.

"I'm…sorry. Happy now Monique?!" Florin shouted back at the woman who had her hands on her massive hips.

"Close enough. Now I have snacks so go sit down." Florin crawled into bed and Al realized that even when she's angry, she's beautiful.

"Hey I got here in time for snacks!" The elder Elric marched in cheerfully.

"Oh h-hey!" Al, still in shock, grinned at his brother's arrival.

"You look so much better now! Granny told me to bring these cookies to you." Ed set a basket of still steaming cookies.

The aroma aroused his inner childhood. He remembered when Winry told he and his brother that Granny was making stew one day. After the stew, they all baked cookies. The memory was as warm as the steamy clumps of baked dough.

"Tell her thanks." He devoured one happily but saw Florin's pouty pale lip. "Florin would you…like one?"

"…Yeah…I haven't had one of those in years." She smiled nervously and took one from the elder brother's gloved hand.

"I wanted to say that I am truly sorry for the way I was to you when we first met." Ed scratched his neck.

"I forgive you."

"Did you guys get in some sort of fight?" Ed sensed the still very present tension.

"NO!" They both exclaimed.

Ed chuckled and muttered, "Young love at its finest."

Florin steamed again. "I DO NOT LOVE ALPHONSE! HE'S A PERVY BOY WHO SHARES MY ROOM!"

Al flushed and Ed stared at him in disbelief.

"Al? A pervert? Never!"

"Brother…it's true." Florin was shocked to see him admit to it.

Alphonse recounted the tale from the morning to the punch. Edward kept laughing the whole time. Florin kept muttering under her breath.

"Al I forgot you never went through puberty. Well what you're doing is totally normal bro. I used to do it a lot when we were on the train and you were reading a-"

"Ew! God that is disgusting you swine!" Florin spat.

"Hey! I am a sexy MAN! You are a child. You need to chill out. Have an orgasm or something." Ed flashed a cheeky grin.

"A what?" Both patients questioned.

"I forgot you both are ignorant." Ed put his hand to his head, "An orgasm is when you get a release of extreme sexual pleasure."

"But sexual intercourse is for reproduction!" Exclaimed Florin.

"Ahhh that is where you are wrong." Ed pulled out an anatomical chart from the desk drawer.

"See this is where the..." he trailed off and horrified the young adolescents with sexual terminology and positions until Monique walked in.

"WHAT PORNOGRAPHY ARE YOU SHOWING MY BABIES!?" She raged like a rhino over to Edward.

After screeching at him, he apologized and settled into a chair. Monique pouted her lip and tsked.

"Y'all being taught nasty stuff. You two don't know how to do it anyways…"

Florin had finally returned from being bright red in embarrassment. Alphonse was dazed and confused.

"I have a question Monique." Florin chewed her lip.

"Yes honey?"

"Can I get aroused like Alphonse can?" Al shivered.

"Well…uh…"

"ACTUALLY! YOUR NETHER REGIONS CAN GET VERY WET WHEN YOU ARE SEXUALLY EXCITED!" Ed blurted out, happy to assist.

Florin's face fell, "That means…I'm a pervert too…"

"We'll get through this together." Al smiled weakly.

Al gave her an empathetic look till Monique saw the connection.

"You two are not perverts! It's natural! Humans have sex. And if you two chose to do it, hell I'll leave condoms for you!" She swung open a cabinet and put a fist full of something in a small basket.

"Use these. I ain't telling you no more nasty stuff. Not you either Elric!" She pointed a chubby finger at Ed who nodded.

After she waddled out of the room, Ed had a casual conversation with Alphonse about hospital life and about Winry and Granny. Florin remained wordless which concerned the brothers until they looked over.

"Even though she's cold…I still see some warmth to her." Al blurted out of nowhere.


End file.
